If It Was Me
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: "Jangan permainkan perasaanku. Jika kau tak mencintaiku, mengapa kau menerima perasaanku dari awal? Apa kau memang ingin menyakitiku? Tuluskah cintamu? Jika tidak, lebih baik jangan diteruskan." KYUMIN as the main and only pair if this romance YAOI story ... My third beta work for author Choittiban ... Don't Like Don't Read, and RnR juseyo !


**Title : If It Was Me**

**Genre : Romance, (little) Hurt**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with 3.485 words**

**Author : Choittiban**

**Beta Reader : Leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Other Cast Kim Ryeowook. Not So Important Cast (?) Victoria Song, Choi Sulli**

**Warning: YAOI, boyXboy. BoysLove. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Disclaimers : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belongs to God and their parents**

**Theme Song: Nayeosseumyeon**

_"Jangan permainkan perasaanku. Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, mengapa kau menerima perasaanku dari awal? Apa kau memang ingin menyakitiku? Tuluskah cintamu? Jika tidak lebih baik jangan diteruskan." _

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kyuhyun-ah"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Saranghae?"_

_"Nado Saranghaeyo"_

***Sungmin POV**

Aku dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Banyak cobaan menimpa kami. Hingga kami hampir tidak pernah saling mengirim kabar. Tapi kisah cinta kami akhirnya akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Begini awalnya, aku dan Kyuhyun bertemu melalui suatu jejaring sosial 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang iseng melihat profil orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Lalu aku menemukan profil Kyuhyun. Aku dan Kyuhyun memiliki banyak kesamaan ternyata. Mulai dari hobi sampai minuman favorit kami pun sama, Wine.

Entah saat itu aku memang sedang beruntung atau hanya kebetulan. Kyuhyun mengirimku email dan memintaku untuk berkenalan dengannya. Mungkin saat itu Kyuhyun juga sedang melihat-lihat profil orang lain, dan mendapatkan profilku. Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku, ia pun juga menperkenalkan dirinya.

Aku memintanya untuk mengirim selca-nya dan _voice note_. Kyuhyun pun mengirim selca-nya dan ternyata dia lumayan juga. Lalu aku juga bergantian mengirim selca-ku kepadanya. Dia bilang pipiku _chubby_. Aku juga memberitahunya bahwa ia juga tampan.

Kyuhyun pun mengirim voice note nya. Aku pun mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa aku menyukai suara _namja_ itu. Awalnya sih dia hanya berbicara tapi lama-kelamaan dia berkata bahwa ia akan mengirim suaranya bernyanyi. Aku pun menyetujuinya. Aku menunggu beberapa menit, sampai muncul gambar amplop di layar laptopku. Kubuka emailku dan aku langsung mendengarkan suaranya.

#flashback

**From: Cho Kyuhyun **

_"annyeong Sungmin-ah.. yah ini suaraku.. suaraku tidak terlalu bagus. Tetapi aku tidak tahu pendapatmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin mendengarkan nyanyianku? Mungkin bisa sebagai lulaby untukmu" (Kyuhyun's voice note)_

**From: Lee Sungmin**

**"suaramu bagus^^** **aku ingin sekali mendengar nyanyianmu"**

**From: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"Nayeosseumyeon geudae saranghaneun saram_

_Nayeosseumyeon sueopshi manheun nareul na gidohaewatjyo_

_Hureureun namucheoreom mareopshi bitnan byeolcheoreom_

_Tto baraman bogoinneun nareul geudaen algo innayo" __**(Kyuhyun - If It Was Me)**_

#flashback end

Suaranya sangat merdu. Caranya membawakan lagu tersebut juga sangat berbeda. Suaranya benar-benar menyentuh hati. Meskipun belum mengerti betul arti lagunya, mendengarnya bernyanyi saja sudah dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menangis. Tapi bukan berarti aku menangis. Aku hanya ikut terhanyut oleh alur lagunya.

Mengingat durasi _voice note_ ini cuma sekitar 1 menitan, jadi Kyuhyun mungkin hanya menyanyikan bagian Reff-nya saja. Kyuhyun pun memintaku untuk mengirim voice note ku. Kusuruh dia menunggu lalu kurekam suaraku dan kukirim kepadanya. Katanya suaraku imut dan bagus. Padahal menurutku sih biasa saja.

#flashback

**From: Cho Kyuhyun **

**"Sekarang giliranmu **, **aku juga mau lulaby darimu^^"**

**From: Lee Sungmin **

_"baiklah.. tapi jangan menertawakanku jika suaraku terdengar aneh bagimu!" (Sungmin's Voice Note)_

**From: Cho Kyuhyun **

**"untuk apa aku menertawakanmu? Palli!"**

**From: Lee Sungmin **

_" _

_Yuhngwuhnhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo,_

_Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado…_

_Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo_

_Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul sooga issuh" _**( Super Junior - In My Dream)**

Pada malam itu aku dan Kyuhyun langsung menjadi sangat dekat. Kami saling bercerita-cerita. Saling bertukar nomor telpon dan lain-lain. Mengisi waktu malam mengobrol dengannya sangatlah menyenangkan. Jujur saja, aku suka cara Kyuhyun berbicara dan membalas semua email-ku. Sampai-sampai kami berkhayal jika suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu dan mengenal lebih dalam. Bertemu? Tentu saja. Jarak tempat tinggal kami berjauhan. Aku tinggal di Gyeonggi dan Kyuhyun sendiri tinggal di Seoul.

Suatu hari aku kembali melihat-lihat profil Kyuhyun. dan aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjal. Kuperhatikan _Profil Picture__-_nya berubah. Aku pun melihat _profil picture_-nya dan mendapati sebuah _screenshot_ percakapannya dengan seorang _yeoja_.

Seketika sesuatu yang menyakitkan muncul dari dalam dadaku. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Dada ku benar-benar sesak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Aku pikir aku cemburu. Apalagi lambang hati "3 3" yang Kyuhyun tulis disana. Tapi tentu ini tidak mungkin! Karena dia dan aku sama-sama _namja_. Tetapi entahlah. Sepertinya aku mempunyai perasaan padanya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop-ku dan berbaring di kasurku. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Mungkin aku mencintainya. Dan hal itu membuatku sakit.

Keesokan harinya aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya. Dan mengungkapkan semuanya tentang perasaan terpendamku padanya.

#flashback

**from: Lee Sungmin**

**"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh. Tapi kemarin malam aku menangis karenamu ... tolong hentikan~"**

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

**"****_Mwo_****? apa salahku? ****_Uljima_****~ apapun itu aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis~"**

**from: Lee Sungmin**

**"****_Profil picture_****-mu, entah kenapa aku cemburu! ****_Mian_**** ... tapi aku punya perasaan padamu ... ****_ne_**** aku ****_namja_**** aneh! Aku menyukai mu ... bencilah aku sepuasmu~ :'("**

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

**"****_Profil picture_****-ku ? ****_Arraseo_****~ maksudmu Sulli? Dia sepupuku, ****_hyung_**

**Aneh! aku tidak ingin membencimu ... sejujurnya aku juga punya perasaan padamu .. tapi aku malu mengungkapkannya. aku takut kau berpikir kalau aku ****_namja_**** aneh ... tapi intinya aku juga menyukaimu hyung~ TERIMALAH PERASAANKU~**"

#flashback end

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, dan akhirnya kita pun menjalin hubungan spesial. Walaupun hanya sekedar _Long Distance Relationship _atau bisa disingkat LDR. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik. Semuanya sempurna. Kyuhyun selalu menanyakan kabarku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dia sering memberiku nasihat, selalu menghiburku, dan selalu menjadi teman curhatku.

Kyuhyun sering memanggilku dengan _nickname _yang sangat aku sukai, 'chubby', 'chagiya', 'honey', 'bunny'. Pernah sekali ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'yeobo'. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih sering memanggilku 'Minnie' dan 'Minimi', keduanya adalah _nickname_ favorite-ku.

Saat kami merayakan hari _anniversary_ pertama kami pada tanggal 13 July, tepatnya peringatan satu tahun hubungan kami, adalah hari yang benar-benar tidak dapat kulupakan seumur hidupku dan merupakan hari terindah yang pernah kualami. Kyuhyun mengirimkanku sebuah karangan yang sangat menyentuh hatiku.

#flashback

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

**"Minnie sayang, terima kasih sudah menerima perasaanku. Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun kita menjalin hubungan ini. Tidak peduli kau ****_namja_****, kau ****_namja_****-ku, kekasihku. Bagiku, kau adalah kekasihku yang lebih cantik, lebih manis dan lebih imut dari pada semua ****_yeoja_**** didunia ini. Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, memperhatikanku, menerimaku apa adanya, dan yang paling penting mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu selama satu tahun ini. ****_You're mine_****! ****_Don't give your heart to anyone else_****! ****_Happy_**** 1st ****_Anniversary_****_My baby_****. Semoga hubungan kita akan terus berjalin sampai** **kita ditakdirkan untuk menikah**. **_Saranghaeyo_****~"**

**from: Lee Sungmin**

**"****_Nado Saranghaeyo_**** Cho Kyuhyun, ****_Happy Anniversary _****^^ aku tidak bisa berpikir ingin membalas apa. Ucapanmu terlalu menyentuhku dan tidak bisa membuatku berpikir jernih. ****_Gomawo_**** sayang~ ****_Jeongmal_**** ... ****_Jeongmal Saranghaeyoo_****.. Aku harap suatu hari kita akan bertemu. Dan aku akan memelukmu seerat mungkin :')"**

#flashback end

Tidak terasa aku menangis saat membaca karangannya tersebut. Kemudian aku membalas dengan kalimat seadanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah membacanya pikiranku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan itu.

Tidak terasa hubunganku dengannya sudah berlangsung selama 2 setengah tahun. Dan saat itulah aku melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang benar-benar mengancam hubungan kita. Tidak sengaja aku memberi tahunya bahwa aku menyukai salah satu rekan kerjaku dan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah besar.

**from: Lee Sungmin**

**"Chagiya, rekan kerjaku benar-benar hebat^^ aku menyukainya ... dia baik dan lumayan tampan. Baru saja ia mengantarku pulang^^"**

**from: Cho Kyuhyun **

**"****_Mwoya_****? Yak! Kau menyukainya?! Bagaimana denganku eoh? Aku kurang apa di matamu?! Baiklah terserahmu saja!"**

**from: Lee Sungmin**

**"****_Mi_****-****_mianhae_**** kyu.. bukan itu maksudku~ aku hanya menyukai caranya memimpin kelompokku :( tolong jangan salah sangka~ :'( Jangan marah padakuu ... aku hanya mencintaimu****_ chagii_****~~"**

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

**"TERSERAHMU! Kau bosan dengan hubungan kita eoh?! Kau pernah melarangku untuk berpaling darimu. Aku juga melarangmu ingat? Aku percaya padamu Min! Tapi kau ... hhh terserahmu lah!"**

**from: Lee Sungmin**

**"Kyuhyunniee~ ****_mianhaeyoo_****~~"**

#flashback end

Setelah aku mengirim pesanku, pesan tersebut menjadi pesan terakhirku padanya. Dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku lagi. Dan hal tersebut membuatku benar-benar khawatir. Sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak sengaja. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri juga salah sangka.

Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak berbicara dengannya dan hal itu membuatku sakit. Aku memutuskan untuk mulai mengirim pesan padanya, _Voice note_ lebih tepatnya. Jujur aku merindukannya!

Tuhan mungkin sedang baik hati padaku, akhirnya pesanku dibaca olehnya. Dan itu membuatkusangat lega. Aku dengan segera meminta maaf kepadanya. Kyuhyun kembali menjadi Kyuhyun-ku yang lembut. Ia tidak lagi membentakku. Dengan mudah dia memaafkanku. Ahh ingin sekali aku memeluknya.

Jujur. Meminta maaf padanya sangatlah berat. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisanku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Dan yah~ alhasil aku mengirimnya _voice note_ sambil menangis.

#flashback

**from: Lee Sungmin**

_"Kyuhyunnieh~ 2 bulan lalu.. jeongmal mianhae~ aku tidak bermaksud ... Sungguh ... Hikksss... aku menyesaal kyuhh~~ Maafkan akuu~~ Hikss ... aku merindukanmu kyunnieeh~~"_

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"Aigoo uljima baby ... tangisanmu benar-benar jelas terdengar di telingaku ... jebal uljimaa.. aku sudah memaafkanmu kok ... Nado bogoshipo baby~ mianhae aku tidak mengirim pesan_ _lagi padamu.. 2 bulan lalu tepat saat aku ingin menjawab pesanmu laptop-ku rusak. Aku lupa memberi tahumu ... dan sekarang laptop-ku sudah baik ..._ _Mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu lama sayang~" _

**from: Lee Sungmin**

_"hikss... kau jahaat! Hikss ... kupikir kau membenciku pabooo_~~ _hiksss ... nghh~ aku tersiksa kau tahu itu?"_

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"iya sayang ... mianhae ne? sudahlah berhenti menangis~ aku tidak suka mendengarmu menangis_. _Aku jadi merasa bersalah"_

**from: Lee Sungmin**

_"Saranghaeyoo~~"_

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"nado Saranghaeyo sweetheart~"_

#flashback end

12 July. 23.55 p.m.. Tepat satu hari dan 5 menit sebelum hari _anniversary_ kami. Aku dan Kyuhyun resmi putus. Kyuhyun meminta menyudahi hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jujur aku tidak siap. Benar-benar tidak siap. Ia bilang jika aku mencintainya aku harus rela melepaskannya dan menunggu lagi selama 2 tahun, kemudian kita akan kembali menjalin hubungan lagi.

#flashback

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"Sungmin sayang, aku takut kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku belum siap menjalin hubungan dengan mu.. Mianhae~ jeongmal mianhae~"_

**from: Lee Sungmin**

_"Shireo~! aku tidak mau! Kau mau menyakiti hatiku eoh? hikss.. kenapa kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tidak terima! Hiksss..."_

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"jebal chagi.. ini demi kebaikanmu juga.. aku takut menyakiti hatimu.. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh! Aku janji 2 tahun lagi kita akan kembali menjadi satu. hiks.. I'm promise, jebal sayang~"_

**from: Lee Sungmin**

_"shireooo~~ kau justru akan membuatku tambah sakit hati jika kau mengakhirinya sekarang... jebal andwee~~ hiksss"_

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"chagiya jebal uljimaa~~ aku janji akan menceritakan alasanku 4 tahun lagi.. mianhae tapi maukan kau menungguku 2 tahun lagi? Jika kau mencintaiku, jebal lepaskan aku.. Jangan takut aku akan kembali padamu.. you're the only person that lived in my heart.. i mean that.."_

**from: Lee Sungmin**

_"hiksss... baiklah~ berjanjilah~ aku percaya padamu... tapi kita masih bisa berkomunikasi kan? Aku bosan tanpamu... aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berjanji"_

**from: Cho Kyuhyun**

_"iya sayang, aku berjanji sepenuh hatiku.. aku memiliki masalah dan aku hanya bisa mengatasinya selama 2 tahun... Mianhae jeongmal~ hikss.. Saranghaeyo my sweetheart... Forever~"_

#flashback end

Tepat tanggal 13 July pukul 12 malam, Kyuhyun mengucapkan "_Happy 3th Anniversary_" padaku dan sekaligus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Sungguh aku benar-benar takut Kyuhyun akan berpaling dariku. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padanya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku berprasangka aneh kepadanya. Bagaimana jika ia mempunyai _yeojachingu_ jadi ia mengakhiri hubungan kita. Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti memiliki alasan yang jelas.

Dua tahun itu kujalani dengan sulit. Banyak cobaan yang menghampiriku. Kami sering berkomunikasi. Ya tidak jarang, tapi sering. Namun, perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mulai bersikap acuh kepadaku. Setiap kali aku curhat padanya ia hanya menjawab seadanya. Seperti 'hmm' dan 'ne', tidak seperti dulu yang ia sering memberiku nasihat. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda dari Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu. Bahkan ia jarang memanggilku dengan _nickname_ favoritku itu. Walaupun aku bukan lagi kekasihnya. Tapi setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit seperti dulu Kyuhyun yang mencintaiku.

Hal yang kucurigai benar-benar terjadi. Sudah 2 tahun aku menunggunya, hampir 3 tahun. Ia tidak kunjung-kunjung kembali menjalin hubungan denganku. Ternyata, dia memiliki _yeojachingu_. Dapat dibuktikan dari statusnya yang dulu bertuliskan namaku, kini bertuliskan "Mrs. Vic". Semua tanda tanya besar tentang sikap acuh Kyu yang kupendam selama 2 tahun itu, akhirnya terbalas.

Seketika semua harapan dan kepercayaanku padanya lenyap dibawa kenangan. Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya di hatinya. Tapi apa ini? Dan buktinya benar-benar jelas. Bahkan _profil picture_ nya sekarang adalah selca dirinya dengan _yeoja_-nya.

Sungguh, ingin sekali aku memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi entah kenapa bukan emosiku yang keluar, justru air mataku keluar seperti tidak ada henti-hentinya. Kali pertamanya aku merasakan sesuatu sesakit ini. Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Kyu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.

Aku menangis dan terus menangis untuk meluapkan emosiku. Tapi percuma aku menangis. Kyuhyun bukan lagi milikku. Itulah sesuatu yang akan kugaris bawah di pikiranku. Sebagai catatan yang penting. Tidak mungkin Kyu menyukai seorang _namja_, apalagi _namja_ sepertiku ini. Kyu _namja_ normal! Sedangkan aku? _Namja_ aneh yang memang pantas disakiti!

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, dan tahun demi tahun kejadian tersebut sudah dapat kulupakan. Ya, ini berkat sahabatku, Kim Ryeowook yang selalu menghiburku. Wookie selalu tahu semua hal untuk menghiburku. Ia selalu tahu cara untuk membuatku melupakan Kyu, setiap kali aku dipergoki sedang menangis olehnya. Memiliki sahabat seperti Wookie benar-benar membuatku menjadi_ namja_ terberuntung di dunia ini.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 13 July tepat hari _Anniversary_ juga hari berakhirnya hubungan ku dengan Kyu. Mengingat hal tersebut -dimana kenyataannya Kyu sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu_- aku langsung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadaku. Yah, memang seperti inilah kebiasaanku di setiap tanggal 13. Entah kenapa tanggal tersebut benar-benar tanggal sialku.

Dan Wookie mengetahui kebiasaanku itu. Ia selalu memintaku untuk membaca karangan Kyuhyun -saat _Anniversary_ pertama kita itu-. Wook bilang, 'jika kau membaca nya, kau akan tahu seberapa besar cinta Kyu kepadamu'. Dan ternyata _namja_ pecinta jerapah ini memang benar. Aku selalu merasa seperti itu, setiap membaca ucapan menyentuh Kyu dulu. Dan setelah aku membacanya, sudah kebiasaanku lagi aku akan menangis dan Wook akan selalu siap memelukku dan memberiku kekuatan.

Suatu hari Wookie mengunjungi rumahku. Ia bilang bahwa ia memiliki kejutan untukku dan ia berharap dapat menghiburku. Aku selalu senang setiap Wookie berkunjung. Setiap ia berkunjung suasana rumahku menjadi sangat ramai. Padahal hanya ada kita berdua di rumah sempitku ini.

"_Hyung_, aku membawa seseorang kemari. Dan kuharap kau bisa mengenalinya. Ia sebentar lagi akan datang kesini. Aku harap ia dapat membuatmu melupakan semua rasa sedih dan rindumu _hyung_ ^^," ucapnya tersenyum manis. Aku percaya padanya. Semua usahanya untuk menghiburku selalu berhasil. Dan kuharap yang baru saja ia katakan memang benar.

Lima menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Wookie pun membukakan pintunya kepada orang tersebut. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Entah kenapa rasa sakit di dadaku muncul kembali. Dan lagi aku ingin menangis, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku tersentak. Karena tidak mungkin Wookie menepukku sekuat itu. Kulihat sosok tersebut dan dia adalah ...

_#_flashback

_*_author pov

Sungmin menatap sosok yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Dicobanya untuk mengingat-ingat wajah tersebut. Dan ternyata sosok tersebut adalah seseorang yang berjanji akan kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya dan membuatnya menahan rasa sakit dan cemburu selama 2 tahun lebih itu. Yaps! Dialah Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasih LDR nya yang sangat ia cintai sekarang tengah menatapnya dalam sembari mengusap lembut pipi _chubby_ nya.

Air mata Sungmin pun akhirnya mengalir dan terus mengalir hingga membasahi pipi empuknya itu. Dihapusnya air mata tersebut dan diciumnya pipi tersebut sayang oleh sang _namja_nya yang tercinta.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh menangis sayang. Aku jadi merasa bersalah~" ucapnya dengan suara bass merdunya yang khas. Benar ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-nya. Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. Menangislah dia di pelukan hangat nan rindu kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala kekasihnya lembut sembari mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Ini benar kau, Kyunnie? Hikss..." tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menatap mata _foxy_ Sungmin dalam. Jangan lupakan Ryeowook yang sudah berjasa menyatukan mereka berdua. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang sudah selama lima tahun ini terlihat rapuh tapi di sisi lain ia benar-benar kuat, sekarang tengah memeluk kekasih jauhnya dengan perasaan bahagia mengambang dipikirannya.

"Ne minnie~ ini aku ... _uljima_ ne? _Mianhae_ akhir-akhir ini aku acuh padamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu minnie sungguh~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari terus mengusap pipi halus Sungmin. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara masih sibuk mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya.

"_Bogoshipeoyoo_~~~" isak Sungmin kembali menangis. Aigoo ... kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Dan lagi Kyuhyun membersihkan air matanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata indah Sungmin.

"_Nado_ sayang, _nado bogoshipeoyoo_~~ _Mian_ aku membuatmu seperti ini.. ini salahku~ aku menyesal," isak Kyuhyun sembari memeluk tubuh bergetar Sungmin dengan erat. Ia menyesal telah membuat Sungmin menunggunya. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membuat kekasih kelincinya ini harus terus menahan rasa sakitnya dan cemburu karena dirinya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, berbaikanlah kalian berdua^^ _Annyeong_ Sungmin Kyuhyun" ucap Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari kediaman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Begitu juga sebaiknya. Diusapnya punggung sang kekasihnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengalirkan rasa cintanya kepada Sungmin melalui sentuhan lembutnya tersebut. Sedangkan yang dipeluk masih saja mengeluarkan isakkan kecilnya.

"Sudahlah _chagiya_~ Berhenti menangis ... Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan melihatmu menangis untuk pertama kalinya. _Jebal uljimaa_ ..." ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisan kecilnya. Kyuhyun menelungkup pipi berisi Sungmin hingga sang kekasih terpaksa menatap mata_ hazel_ Kyuhyun nan menawan tersebut. Otomatis Sungmin berhenti menangis dan dengan berani balas menatap mata coklat sang kekasih.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah.. " Sungmin pun tersenyum manis. Walaupun air matanya masih setia mengalir dari mata indahnya, tidak membuat Kyuhyun berhenti terpesona dengan kecantikan makhluk yang ada di depannya ini.

'Cantiknya kau sayang~ Aku beruntung memilikimu,' batinnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kesini? Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Ryeowook adalah sepupu jauhku. Ryeowook yang memberitahuku lokasi rumahmu. Aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjagamu untukku. Dia selalu menceritakan semuanya tentangmu ... salah satu nya adalah kebiasaanmu setiap tanggal 13."

"Aku begitu karenamu. Kau bilang 2 tahun ... tapi ini hampir 3 tahun~ Dan saat melihat profilmu, kau berselca dengan _yeoja_ lain ... dan statusmu itu ... hikss ..."

"Sstt.. _uljimaa_~~ dia bukan _yeojachinguku_, sayang~ dia memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingu-nya hanya untuk mengerjai adiknya... _arraseo_? Aku mau karena itu lucu,"

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku lihat statusmu. _Buzy_. Jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu, _mianhaeyoo_. Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak kau angkat ..."

"_Jebal_ jangan lakukan itu lagi~ Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi ... Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisimu.. Aku ingin selalu memelukmu seperti sekarang. Demi apapun _jebal_ jangan pergi dariku, aku sudah nyaman denganmu seperti ini ..."

"_Yaksok chagi_^^ aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu."

Sungmin pun tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar senang melihat senyum manis itu, apalagi senyuman itu untuk dirinya. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas wajah memerah _namja_ kelincinya sekarang. Dipeluknya tubuh kelincinya yang berisi itu dengan erat. Dihirupnya aroma stroberi yang memabukkan dari tubuh Sungmin

"Aku beruntung memilikimu. Dan aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Makanya aku pindah kesini untuk menemuimu dan memberimu ini ..."

Dilepaslah pelukan hangat itu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap mata indah Sungmin, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa tersipu malu. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping kekasihnya begitu juga Sungmin yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin menerpa diwajahnya. Detak jantung mereka berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Terlihat beberapa kali Sungmin menahan nafas agar detakannya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi percuma, detakan jantungnya justru terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya karena tidak tahan menatap mata menawan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan benda kenyal yang tengah melumat lembut bibirnya. Dan ini baru kali pertama bagi Sungmin merasakannya. ia akhirnya pun balas melumat benda kenyal tersebut.

***Kyuhyun pov**

Kudekatkan bibirku ke bibir shape M miliknya. Dan rasanya sangat manis. Kulumati bibirnya dan tanpa kusadari, ia juga balas melumat bibirku. Demi apapun ini sangat manis. Aku tidak rela melepaskan tautan kami. Kuperdalam ciumanku hingga tubuh Sungmin sedikir terdorong. Dan tanpa kami sadari, posisi Sungmin sekarang sudah berada di bawahku. Dan aku sedikit menindihnya.

Segera kulepaskan tautan kami dan kuperhatikan setiap sudut wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia berusaha nafasnya dan lebih lucunya ia masih menutup matanya. Imutnya kau chagi^^

Sungmin pun membuka matanya dan menatapku. Aigoo ... ada apa denganku? Aku merasa menjadi _namja_ paling beruntung memiliki kekasih -seperti Sungmin- yang memiliki segalanya. Wajahnya sekilas imut, dan sekilas lagi bisa terlihat sangat sexy. Benar-benar satu paket kekasih idamanku.

"K-kyunnieh~" panggilnya sedikit dengan nada mendesah. Ish.. ingin kumakan eoh?

"_Ne_ sayang?"

"_Saranghaeyo_." ucapnya singkat. Kucium bibir itu sekilas sebelum membantu Sungmin kembali duduk.

"Kau pindah kesini? Kau akan tinggal dimana? Kau mau memberiku sesuatu?" tanyanya tanpa henti dengan _innocent_-nya. Aish! Berapa umurmu chagi? Lima tahun?

"Kkk~~ Aku baru akan mejelaskannya padamu. Tapi bibirmu menggodaku chagi~" kurogoh kantung jaketku dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah tersebut. Aku berlutut di depannya dan membuka kotak kecil yang berisi cincin emas. Kutatap mata _f_oxy-nya dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas air mata beningnya mengalir mengotori wajahnya. Melihatnya begitu aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"_Nae Sarang Lee Sungmin, Would you marry me?_" kulihat sekarang ia benar-benar menangis sambil menganggukan kepalanya imut. Artinya iya! Kupeluk tubuh bergetarnya sembari kuusap kepala dan punggungnya.

"_I do __...__ I do marry you Cho Kyuhyun__,_" isaknya pelan hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Kueratkan pelukanku sembari mencium keningnya penuh sayang.

"_You're mine now. Don't even never give your heart to everyone else, except me. You got that?_"

"Ne Kyunnie, Nee!" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mengirimku kekasih -calon istri- seperti Sungmin. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Aku jamin senyum manisnya akan selalu terlukis di wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"_Saranghae_?"

"_Nado Saranghaeyo_."

**THE END**


End file.
